


Starling

by SmokeyMelons



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyMelons/pseuds/SmokeyMelons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is about to meet face to face for the very first time with his mysterious godmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starling

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I the only one who thought of this?
> 
> AU after season two of Arrow.  
> Set after season two of Teen Wolf.  
> I really fucked with the timelines here.

Jackson Whittemore was in Starling City. Big Belly Burger to be exact. Located in the Glades, it was a crappy little dinner that had clearly seen much better days before its abandonment.

  
He forced himself to appear relaxed, because appearance was everything. But the clenching and unclenching of his jaw betrayed him.

  
Jackson exhaled slowly. Where the _Hell_ was she? His godmother should have been here by now.

  
She was a voice he knew only through various burner phones and shadowed Skype conversations once in a blue moon where he could see her face.

  
Blue moons. What a joke they where to him now.

  
Danny wanted to be here for him today. _Fuck_. Jackson wanted Danny here for him today.

  
But she'd said no. Said he needed to know things about his family, her family before he could even begin deciding what to tell anyone else.

  
Especially Danny. Who she thought was adorable.

  
When once, upon a request from Jackson, Danny tried hacking her. After back-tracing the attempted breach to her network, Felicity had cooed at the two twelve year old boys. Much to Jackson's everlasting mortification.

  
Danny might not have ever forgiven him for that blemish on his record if Felicity hadn't taught him better ways to "excavate for information."

  
The dusty bell above the door jingled as she bustled in. Felicity spotted him in seconds and his godmother's face lit up in nervous joy.

  
"Wow," she says, "It's like looking into a mirror from the past. You look so much more like them in person. I mean I knew you did already, but .... Holy Harry Potter man...." she trails off reaching out to brush his cheek with her thumb.

  
Jackson flinches back from the attempted contact, not yet ready to let people back into his personal space.

  
"Shit ... sorry," he mumbles ashamedly.

  
"No sweat Captain Jax," she brushes it off with ease of long practice. Now no longer planning on going for a hug, she takes a seat on the opposite side of the faded red booth. Vinyl seats crackling.

  
"This has been a long time coming Kiddo."

  
"Of course it has," Jackson snorts. "You gonna start talking City?" He demands lifting his chin with false bravado.

  
"Yeah. Sure," she hedges, "I ... I just, I'm not sure where to start... forgive me if I don't get it right."

  
"I think the first thing you need to understand is that your parents loved you. They were both terrified of becoming their own, but they did love you."

  
"You've seen some of what I can do with a computer and Danny's seen even more, but that barely scratches the surface."

  
"Roy never really knew his dad, and his mom, well back before the Arrow came to Starling City, Vertigo was the drug of choice for the Glades."

  
"I think I told you once, when you where younger, that Roy and your mom met when he returned her purse after it had been stolen."

  
"Yeah," Jackson interrupts, "I still think you're lying about that. Nobody has a meet-cute that good." And Oh God. Jackson closes his eyes. He just used the phrase meet-cute. Out-loud. Seriously Lydia. When he opens them again, Felicity is smirking wistfully.

  
"Meet-cute," she mocks, "God your mom would have had such a field day with that. No, theirs is even better." she reveals.

  
"Your dad's the one who snatched the purse in the first place," Felicity recollects with humor. "Your mom, the way she told it, she was so mad that she tracked him down and demanded her purse back. Eventually he returned it and from there they became friends. She had so much fire in her..."

  
Jackson is furious, "So you're telling me my dad was a petty crook and mom was a sucker. Great!" he rages. "Sixteen years of bull shit, just for this to be the big reveal. Let me guess, Daddy Dearest stole from the wrong guy and had to disappear. FUCK you very much!" he yells snidely. Angry at himself for ... for a lot of things, but angry at her too for playing him like that. She was supposed to be family.

  
He starts to stand. Dangerously close to loosing control.  

  
"Sit your ass back down, Jackson Thomas Whitmore!" Felicity explodes, ferociously calm. "Your father was _one_ of the three very best men I have ever know. And there will be hell to pay if you disrespect his memory like that again! So help me you will regret it."

  
"Now understand this Jackson, your father was on his way to becoming _One of the Greats_ before his death. He was Roy Harper. _Arsenal_ \- the Arrow's _first_ and _best_ protégé."

  
"Eighteen years ago, a mad-man leveled half the Glades with an earth-quake device. Remember his name from the history books?" she inquires with the arch of an eyebrow.

  
Fuck. His father had been a superhero, and City was right he can't even begin to know what that means. Jackson doesn't even know if he believes her. "Something to do with wizards," is his petulant response.

  
"Malcolm Merlyn. The Dark Archer. Excommunicated member of the League of Assassins. He killed his own son that night. Did you know? Tommy Merlyn. Along with 502 other people. "

  
"And I'm sorry Kiddo, it's time to fuck up your world even further."

  
"Your mother was Thea Queen. Yes that Thea Queen, _the_ Missing Heiress. I was the one who disappeared her. She came to me, asking if I could help her vanish off the face of the planet. Of course I asked why... She was terrified."

  
"Malcolm Merlyn had recently learned Thea was his biological daughter and expressed an _interest_ in getting to know her. Less than a dozen people knew that, and Malcolm figured it out. He became obsessed with the idea of her... and she no longer felt safe as Thea Queen."

  
"So she came to me. Felicity Smoak. IT expert extraordinaire." and City's tone was gentle once again.

  
But Jackson doesn't care. He feels sick. It's in him. The kanima, it's in his fucking DNA. He's doomed and destined to be a killer. A weapon. Blood forever staining his hands.

  
"There's someone who'd like to meet you Jax. Your uncle. I know, I haven't mentioned him before now, but... it hasn't been safe. Malcolm was watching. Always watching. And Oliver Queen is not the man you think he is, he's someone else, something else."

  
"...I'll let him tell you. Oliver?" she asks. And out from the shadows steps a hooded man in green leathers, quiver strapped to his back and bow in one hand.

  
"Hello Jackson," comes the synthesized voice. "I'm Oliver Queen," mentions the Arrow before pulling back his hood to reveal the vigilante billionaire beneath.

  
And before he passes out, Jackson's eyes flash blue. Because _Seriously?_ Fuck his life.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a .001% chance of a sequel. But here's a little bit more backstory...  
> Felicity has previously explained her part in the discovery of Thea's parentage.  
> Roy and Thea run together. They vanish with Felicity's help. Oliver is A NOT HAPPY CAMPER.  
> Felicity is the only person on the planet who knows their location.  
> The disappearance of the Queen's Heiress causes quite the stir. 
> 
> When Thea finds out she's pregnant she asks for Felicity to be the child's godmom. To make sure he or she is safe if anything unexpected happens to her and Roy.  
> Felicity takes this position very, very seriously. 
> 
> The death of Jackson's biological parents is still Teen Wolf cannon. They died in a car crash, and Jackson is born Cesarean Section from Thea's nearly dead body.  
> Felicity, and in turn, Oliver are devastated. And technically they could take custody of him, but Malcolm Merlyn is still out there.  
> Felicity finds the Whittemores for Thea's son.  
> She allows them to pick his first name. Thea had no clue what the first name should be anyways, but she'd already decided on Thomas as a middle name. For her brother Tommy. He deserved to be remembered by her.  
> Felicity is the only one who knows the name of Thea and Roy's son. It's safer that way... but she does monitor the Whittemores and when Jackson is old enough to begin asking questions about his biological parents, she's there to answer them. Without revealing names or actual specifics that is. 
> 
> Fast-forward to the beginning of the fic. The only reason they are able to meet now, is that Malcolm Merlyn is finally dead. As in head chopped off and cremated dead. Otherwise Felicity would leave Jackson in the dark. Better alive and always wondering then death by the Dark Archer. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Oliver may or may not be responsible for the Porsche. It's a Queen tradition after all.


End file.
